


Lovesick

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends to Lovers, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm sorry but maybe you'll cringe a few times while reading this... I mean I did, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mutual Pining, Sehun loves bubble tea don't at me it's my first time writing a ff let me have my moment sfghj, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Kyungsoo has a problem. A problem called Park Chanyeol.[Self-prompt for top!soo fest round 2]





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,,, I can't believe I'm being the one writing an author's note this time instead of just reading someone else's. I honestly _never_ thought I'd see the day lol like ever, but then one small idea just planted itself in my mind and refused to leave until one day I found myself opening a blank document and just starting to type???? Crazy. 
> 
> This was my very first time writing fanfiction, or really, anything else that isn't an essay and stuff like that lol. I never thought myself capable of writing a half-decent story and tbh... I don't know if I succeeded or even if this thing is half-decent, but here I am. I wrote this and I wanted to try and put it out there, heh. It's kinda terrifying lmao
> 
> Of course, I'd like to thank my super awesome beta, who's read this story and looked over it for me. I love you!! At first I wasn't even going to tell her about it lol but then I caved. And in hindsight, I wasn't being very subtle with the random questions I kept dropping here and there. 
> 
> And obviously, thank you to the T!SF mods!!!!! You guys are amazing, thank you so much for creating this wonderful fest and for all your hard work!!!! You were so helpful, really thank you ;;;
> 
> Anyway, this little story is very silly and very cliché but I had fun writing it and I hope maybe you guys will like it too? Maybe?  
> I'm really nervous haha but here here here, take this thing and read it.

**From: Giraffe**

_Are you coming?_  

**From: Me**

_Yes sorry. Got caught up with my TA_

_Almost there_

**From: Giraffe**

_Okay_

_I got you your latte <3_

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the text from Chanyeol and hurries his steps, crossing the street to the coffee shop where he usually meets with his friends in between classes. Arriving in front of the entrance, he pushes open one of the heavy glass doors, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as he’s hit by the welcome warmth trapped inside.

It’s the middle of winter and even though Kyungsoo has always liked the cold, staying seated for a whole two hours inside one of the frankly freezing lecture halls of his University is not the best, not by a long shot. The hot pack Chanyeol had slipped in his hands before class hadn’t lasted that long either, so he had had to make do with blowing on his hands to keep them warm while at the same time trying to take notes and keep up with the teaching assistant’s way too fast explanations. He had even had to stay longer because the TA had wanted to talk with him about his latest midterm, which he had aced, so he’s still confused about what she had wanted from him. She had even made him late for the meetup, hence him running all through campus to reach the coffee shop.

Well inside, Kyungsoo spots his friends, all seated at their usual table at the far corner by the window. He starts making his way towards them, a small grin spreading across his face when he sees Chanyeol literally sprawling himself on the table as he laughs, loud and boisterous as always, his dark brown eyes crinkling. Kyungsoo is lucky he’s not being subjected to his best friend’s habit of hitting anyone who’s unfortunate enough to be near the guy when it happens, and that’s always him since he’s been sitting beside Chanyeol unfailingly for the past seven years. That shit hurts.

He shakes his head fondly. They’ve known each other since the last year of middle school and he swears Park Chanyeol hasn’t changed one bit. Well, he has lost a few kilos since he was a chubby, ferret-loving 15-year-old, but he’s still the same excitable, clumsy, passionate kid he was back then. With a few too many inches to spare, if you ask Kyungsoo. Unhealthy obsession for ferrets still present, too.

When Kyungsoo is only a few feet from their table, Jongin looks up and notices him. “Kyungsoo hyung, there you are!” he half-shouts while waving at him. Chanyeol straightens up at that, a big smile spreading over his face when their eyes meet, and he takes Kyungsoo’s elbow when he’s near enough, promptly making him plop down beside him.  

“Hey, what did that Joohyun girl want to make you come this late?” he asks while sliding a cup filled with caffelatte over to Kyungsoo, who takes it gratefully. It’s slightly lukewarm by now.

“No idea,” grumbles Kyungsoo while taking little sips of the drink. “She wanted to talk about stuff we covered weeks ago and that I already know... I really don’t get the point but whatever, she’s the TA so she knows best, I guess,” he shrugs.

Chanyeol makes a soft humming sound, brow slightly furrowed.

“Well, anyway!” Sehun butts in. “We were talking about how our Chanyeollie here got an internship at KBS Radio,” he sing-songs, a little smirk twisting his thin lips.

“Really?!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he turns to Chanyeol, who’s looking down bashfully but sporting a small, proud smile. “That’s such great news, Yeol, I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks, Soo,” Chanyeol says, rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t do well when too much attention is on him. “I received the email just after I dropped you off earlier.”

Kyungsoo smiles big, eyes crinkling, and reaches up to ruffle his best friend’s hair. He’s always loved how soft and fluffy it feels through his fingers, and he rests his hand on Chanyeol’s nape afterwards. “I’m proud of you,” he says and the tips of Chanyeol’s ears turn a little red, his smile getting wider and softer as their eyes meet.

Sehun and Minseok start fake-gagging at that, making Jongin snicker behind his hand.

“Really? Right in front of my bubble tea?” Sehun says with a roll of his eyes, smirk still in place. Kyungsoo decides to give him a kick in the shin under the table for his trouble. Sehun winces.  

“That’s not funny anymore, Sehun”, he says with a put-upon voice, but still lets his hand slide off his best friend’s nape and onto the table, feeling a little self-conscious.  

He shouldn’t, it’s not like it’s new for either him or Chanyeol to share touches here and there, quite the contrary actually. It’s just that when their friends get like this Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. And he doesn’t like it.

Suddenly Jongin checks his watch and winces. “Damn. I have to go, guys. Dance practice is in five minutes and I can’t make Yixing hyung wait. He can get extremely sadistic...” he shudders and gets up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and then leaning down to kiss Minseok softly on his lips. “I’ll see you later, okay?” he tells him, and Minseok answers him with an “M’kay”, a little content smile in place as he watches his boyfriend make his way out of the coffee shop before he starts gathering his things up as well. “I gotta go too.”

Kyungsoo tries to protest. “What? But I just got here!”

Minseok smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry, but you came pretty late,” he pushes his thin wire glasses up his nose. “I still need to finish that biology paper and you,” he says pointing his finger at Sehun. “Really have to finish your architecture project, young man.”

Sehun’s face fall, “But hyung, there’s still time─”

“It’s due tomorrow, Sehunnie.”

“Shit,” Sehun sobers up immediately at that and quickly gets up.

“But...” Kyungsoo says as he watches his friends wave and promptly leave the coffee shop. Beside him, Chanyeol chuckles and throws an arm around his shoulders, dragging him closer to his side.

“It’s okay, Soo. We can go home and watch some TV. Classes are over for the day anyway.” He grins down at him, and Kyungsoo feels warmth spreading in his chest. “Hey, you could help me choose an outfit for my first day at the internship. I start this Thursday,” Chanyeol adds and Kyungsoo easily agrees, the two of them getting up as well and making their way home.  

 

Δ

 

“Chanyeol, you’re working as an intern at a radio station not at a law firm.” Kyungsoo deadpans, nose scrunched up at the sight of his best friend in black slacks and fitting white shirt.

Chanyeol looks down dejectedly. “Too much?”

“Yes. Too much.” Kyungsoo answers and his expression softens as he looks at his frustrated friend, who’s currently battling with the buttons of his shirt, a pout on his lips. Kyungsoo sighs. “We’ve been at this for the past hour,” he says and gets up from where he’s been lying on the couch. He steps closer until he’s in front of Chanyeol, moving his hands away to unbutton the shirt for him.

“I,” Chanyeol falters, clears his throat and tries again, “I want to make a good impression.”

Kyungsoo looks up at his friend’s face as a firm chest comes into view. He’s suddenly finding it a little hard to focus. “And you will, Yeol. It doesn’t really matter what you wear; you’ll just woo them with your DJ skills. And your constant chattering.” He adds, trying to go for some teasing.

Chanyeol chuckles, warm puffs of air lightly hitting Kyungsoo’s face. “I won’t even be going on air, Soo. They’ll probably just make me check and update their Twitter account. Answer phones or even edit podcasts. Stuff like that.”

“Still...” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyes cast down. He’s almost done unbuttoning the shirt and it’s gotten a little hard to breathe now that more and more skin is being revealed. He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he lets the fingers of one hand skate down Chanyeol’s taut stomach, feeling the muscles work under them and watching in fascination as the smooth skin starts to break out in goosebumps. A soft intake of breath from Chanyeol is what makes him snap out of whatever daze he’s found himself in, and he hastily undoes the last two buttons. Briskly, Kyungsoo puts distance between the two of them and goes back to sit down heavily on the couch, leaving Chanyeol to look at him in a way he can’t quite decipher.  

“Go find something else,” he says, and tries to sound casual. Tries to sound as if his heart isn’t trying to beat itself out of his chest.  

Chanyeol gives him a small smile and without another word turns to go back into his room, Kyungsoo sighing in relief once he’s disappeared again.

_What the hell was_ that _? God, get a grip Kyungsoo_ , he internally chides himself.

He’s seen Chanyeol naked who knows how many times and he’s never behaved like that. They’ve been friends for seven years. They even _live_ together, for goodness’ sake, and their apartment is basically a hole in the wall, so he’s seen Chanyeol in all kinds of situations. Some of them he doesn’t even want to remember, in all honesty. And so has Chanyeol.

Still, Kyungsoo can’t help but think they’ve never seen each other naked in such close proximity, in such close… _something_. Even when they snuggle on the couch, they’re always wearing clothes and even if they’re often touchy with each other, it has never felt so... intimate.

Chanyeol’s skin was so smooth, it felt so warm─

Kyungsoo puts his face in his hands, letting out a confused and frustrated groan. When he hears Chanyeol return into their living room, he looks up and his heart skips a beat.

Chanyeol is wearing an oversized burgundy sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans with rips over his knees and thighs. The ones he knows make his ass look great. The ones he usually wears when he wants to score a hookup. Or a date. That makes Kyungsoo frown.

“I think I’ve made my decision,” Chanyeol says with a confident smile.

“Ah,” is all Kyungsoo says.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re right. I shouldn’t try too hard, clothes aren’t _that_ important, I just have to be myself,” Chanyeol nods to himself, satisfied.

“Yeah but don’t you think─” Kyungsoo stops and shakes his head. He feels oddly petulant, and he tries to push stupid thoughts of random people ogling at Chanyeol’s butt out of his mind. “You look great, Yeol,” he settles on saying, giving his best friend a small smile.

What is even going on tonight…?

Kyungsoo doesn’t like it.  

 

Δ

 

It’s Monday morning and, since miracles apparently do happen, one of Kyungsoo’s classes for the day got cancelled last minute. This is why he’s currently sitting at his favourite spot in the campus library, one of the more secluded tables since he likes his privacy.

Having two hours to waste, he’s decided to catch up on some of the readings that are due today but that he didn’t manage to finish yesterday night, too busy destroying Chanyeol at Mario Kart. It’s cute how he thinks he could ever defeat Kyungsoo.   

The sound of his phone vibrating on the table with a new notification catches his attention, and he puts down his book on the development of IDE softwares to pick it up, a soft smile instantly blooming across his face when he sees it’s a text from Chanyeol.

 

**From: Tall Loser**

_are you in class?_

**From: Me**

_Nope_

_Class got cancelled so I’m at the library_  

**From: Tall Loser**

_cool._

_i have a free hour_

**From: Me**

_Wanna keep me company?_

**From: Tall Loser**

_be there in a few <3_

**From: Me**

_Usual table_

 

Kyungsoo’s just put his phone back down on the table when he hears a familiar voice calling him.

“Kyungsoo!”

It’s Joohyun. He groans inwardly, she’s a nice girl and a great TA, leaving out her penchant for speaking a mile a minute in lectures, but he really needs to get these readings done by noon or he’s going to be screwed later. Kyungsoo needs all the peace and quiet he can get now, and even though Chanyeol is usually loud, he doesn’t mind having him close when he’s studying because his best friend understands when Kyungsoo really needs to focus and get things done.

He puts on a polite smile before looking up at Joohyun, who’s now reached his table.

“Hello there,“ he greets her. Joohyun’s eyes crinkle at the corners and she leans her hands on the table. “So, happy class was cancelled, uh?” she smirks a little and it’s a good look on her. She’s objectively a very attractive girl with her silky black hair, big eyes and reserved but charming smile. She is not very tall and has a slight build that makes her look delicate, but anybody who knows her well enough is aware that she could bite the head off of any undergrad if she thought was needed. In short, she is straight up girlfriend material.

Not that it would make any difference to Kyungsoo. He’s bi but Joohyun isn’t really his type. He likes his crushes tall, very tall and with gangly limbs that are actually _really_ strong, and he likes them with a big smile and a loud laugh and─ and Kyungsoo is gonna stop right there.

Anyway, even though Joohyun isn’t his type he can appreciate beauty when he sees it. Just maybe not when he’s busy. Like right now, for example.

Still, he lets out a small chuckle. “Yeah, we got lucky. I mean, I still have some stuff to finish from yesterday, so that _that_ happened was a godsend.” He lifts up his open book and subtly tries to make her understand that he wants to be left alone.

It doesn’t work.

“Oh, what is that about? Do you want some help?” she says, leaning down to look at the book in Kyungsoo’s hands and then lifting her gaze up to look him in the eye, head slightly tilted to the side so that a strand of hair falls delicately over her face.  

Kyungsoo feels more than a little weirded out but before he can open his mouth and politely turn Joohyun’s offer down, he’s startled by an unmistakable voice. It sounds just a little bit strained.

“Soo.”

He looks to the side and sees Chanyeol standing by the table, simple white tee and light washed jeans. He’s got a frown on his face and he’s twisting the bill of his black baseball cap, eyes shifting from him and Joohyun repeatedly.

“C-Chanyeol! You’re here!” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he feels frantic. Or guilty for that matter. He still makes sure to put as much distance as he can between him and his TA.

_What is up with you, Kyungsoo..._

“Yeah.” Chanyeol says and promptly drops his backpack on the table, with a little too much force Kyungsoo notes. Is he okay?

Joohyun straightens up at that and gives Chanyeol an assessing look, who sits down close to Kyungsoo and starts taking out some notes and a pen. Kyungsoo looks at him, trying to decipher if he’s approachable or not, and manages to tear his eyes away only when he hears Joohyun clearing her throat.

“Well,” she says. “I see you have company. Maybe we can meet some other time and I’ll help you then.”

At that Chanyeol looks up sharply, lips pressing into a thin line as he watches Joohyun give Kyungsoo a small wave before leaving.

Kyungsoo stays quiet for a few moments before deeming it safe to try and speak to Chanyeol. His best friend is the sunniest and most easy going person he’s ever met, he rarely gets broody or angry, taking most things in stride, but sometimes he does and Kyungsoo knows him well enough to understand when he needs to be left alone.

“Um,” he starts. “Are you okay?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He’s still not meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo starts playing with the corner of one of the pages he’s supposed to be reading. “I dunno,” he says carefully. “You sound a bit off...” he chances a glance at Chanyeol.  

“I’m fine.”  

Kyungsoo looks back down.

A pause.  

“What, um─” Chanyeol doesn’t look up from his notes. “What did your TA want from you?”

Kyungsoo turns bodily towards his best friend. “Oh. Well, nothing really. She just came over to my table. I think she wanted to chat but I’m busy, so...”

Another pause.

“I’m actually really glad you arrived when you did because I really wasn’t looking forward to basically telling her to leave me alone.”

A small smile tries to make its way across Chanyeol’s mouth but is quickly smothered. He finally looks at Kyungsoo and there’s a hint of something in his eyes, a mixture of relief and happiness maybe, as he tells him, “Okay.”

“Okay,” repeats Kyungsoo, feeling his own body go a little soft. He turns back to his book, ready to immerse himself into the world of web softwares when he feels the weight of Chanyeol’s head settling on his left shoulder. He smiles, not turning his head but instead reaching to card his hand through his best friend’s soft strands, and he hears him give a little content sigh.

His class getting cancelled really was a godsend.

 

Δ

 

Kyungsoo has a problem.

A problem called Park Chanyeol.

Ever since that morning at the library his best friend has been behaving… strangely. Or rather, he’s the same as always just... well, clingier. And touchier.

It’s not that there’s anything wrong with that, he’s never had a problem with Chanyeol touching him. It just feels different, somehow, and it’s driving Kyungsoo crazy. Slowly but effectively. Because in all honesty, Kyungsoo is finding that he likes this turn of events a little too much.

Chanyeol is always giving him touches that manage to look casual but that leave Kyungsoo feeling weirdly giddy and soft. Like giving him hugs from behind when Kyungsoo is cooking and resting his head on his shoulder. Wiping sauce or cream or whatever is stuck on Kyungsoo’s lips with his fingers instead of telling him he’s got something on his face like their other friends do. Putting one of his hands on Kyungsoo’s lower back, thigh or knee.

Worst (best) of all though, is Chanyeol nuzzling his face against any part of Kyungsoo that is within his reach, be it his shoulder, his neck or even his face. He mostly does this when they’re alone in their apartment, though.

It feels a little like what… couples do. What Jongin and Minseok do, when Kyungsoo is conflicted enough to observe his friends being all disgusting with each other. He gets a little wistful when they do, though.

It’s confusing as hell and it makes Kyungsoo feel dumb. Dumb and a little (a lot) drunk on the attention. He had literally been caught staring with a dopey look on his face at Chanyeol’s retreating figure the other day, when his best friend had dropped by before Kyungsoo’s class just to give him a ‘surprise pastry’, as he had called it. Sehun’s judging look had been enough to make Kyungsoo keep his eyes down for the rest of his classes. He still ate the pastry, though, and texted Chanyeol right after to tell him it was delicious, getting a string of pleased emojis and hearts in reply.

He’s got to get a grip.

 

Δ

 

It’s Tuesday evening, and Kyungsoo is lying on the couch in his and Chanyeol’s apartment revising some of the notes he took in class the other day, feet propped up on the coffee table.

He’s highlighting an important part about coding when he gets startled by the sudden noise of the front door slamming shut, accompanied by Chanyeol’s loud, unhappy groans.

He looks up. “Welcome… back?” he says.

No response, only a frustrated huff.

“Are you okay?” he asks, watching Chanyeol shed his jacket and his backpack, letting them fall messily on the floor as he purposefully makes his way towards the couch. He promptly plops on it down with a grunt, face landing in Kyungsoo’s lap, who moves his notes out of the way just in time.

Kyungsoo can’t help but feel warmth steadily spread in his chest. “Bad day, huh?” he says softly, corners of his mouth lifting up a little.

“You could say that,” Chanyeol’s response is muffled against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Kyungsoo chuckles. He can’t resist, so he starts stroking Chanyeol’s hair, feeling the fluffy strands slip through his fingers.

Chanyeol hums contentedly and turns bodily to bury his face in Kyungsoo’s stomach, his breath coming in hot puffs through the thin t-shirt. It makes sparks explode in Kyungsoo’s belly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Chanyeol huffs again. “Not really. It’s just tiring sometimes, working at the internship. I don’t even know if I’m doing things right or not…” he sighs.

“You are,” says Kyungsoo, tightening his grip in his friend’s hair just slightly. Chanyeol squirms a little.

“Whatever… I’m just, tired.”

Chanyeol turns to face the ceiling and stares up at Kyungsoo, who stares back. Suddenly, he’s up in a kneeling position, not moving his eyes from Kyungsoo’s face, who feels cornered.

“What?”

Chanyeol starts leaning closer until their noses bump together, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He’s got his toothy grin, the one who makes him look like a playful puppy. The one he knows makes people cave into his every request.

And Kyungsoo is so weak. The weakest of them all.

“Make me some spaghetti,” Chanyeol whispers.

“What? You know how to cook. Make them yourself.” Kyungsoo says, and he tries to sound stern but only manages to sound choked up.

A pout. “But your spaghetti is the best! The most delicious I’ve ever had. Ever.”

Chanyeol looks hopefully at Kyungsoo and then changes tactic. “And I'm so _tired_ ," he whines, really pulling on the vowels as his pout intensifies. “C’mon Soo, please?”

He’s still basically plastered up against Kyungsoo’s face and─ oh god, he’s started nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

Kyungsoo is _so_ weak.  

“Fine,” he agrees, if only to put some distance between them, and gets up.

Chanyeol grins and follows Kyungsoo into the small kitchen. He slides up onto the counter beside the stove and smiles at Kyungsoo as he places a pot of water to boil and starts preparing the sauce to go with the spaghetti.

Kyungsoo glances at him. Chanyeol is so cute like this, not seeming to care that he’s too tall and big to sit like that, that it’s too cramped. Sometimes he even bangs his head on one of the cabinets above when he’s not careful enough.

Kyungsoo sighs.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he says, stirring the sauce in the pan a little before turning to look at Chanyeol properly.

Chanyeol is looking at him too, a soft smile on his lips. His hair is getting too long, bangs falling into his eyes. It can’t be comfortable.

Kyungsoo reaches up to sweep them out of the way before saying, “I think you need a haircut,” and then before he can stop himself, he offers, “Do you want me to do it for you?”

Kyungsoo is, apparently, very stupid. He doesn’t _need_ any more reasons to be close to Chanyeol and touch him. He wants to slap himself, but he can’t take his words back know.   

Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer but is stopped by a text notification sound coming from his phone. He holds up a finger as he pulls it from his jeans pocket and swipes to unlock, his face lighting up with a smile when he reads whatever is written on the screen. He chuckles and starts typing a reply.

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at that but doesn’t really think anything of it, Chanyeol already putting his phone down on the counter. He opens his mouth again, ready to answer to Kyungsoo when another text arrives. He picks up his phone again and this time he lets out a laugh. Kyungsoo smiles a little too as he dumps the pasta in the now boiling water, it must be Jongin or Sehun.

“Who’s that?”

Chanyeol doesn’t look up from where he’s typing quickly on his phone. “A guy from the radio station.”

That makes Kyungsoo pause, the wooden spoon in his hand stilling. “Oh.”

“Yeah. He’s one of the presenters, his name is Minho.”

“Mh,” Kyungsoo furrows his brows. “And you guys talk… often?” he sounds too wary, but he can’t help the ugly feeling worming his way inside his chest and stomach.

 

Chanyeol gives him a sideways glance and Kyungsoo quickly turns his eyes back on the stove, busying himself with giving the sauce in the pan a few more stirs in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

“Yeah. He helped me one time when I almost messed up an order of rubber wristbands we were supposed to give the fans. He gave me his number.” 

Kyungsoo scoffs inwardly. Is that so? How nice of Mr Radio Presenter.

He clears his throat awkwardly. “So… do you guys hang out too or…?” he trails off. He doesn’t dare look at Chanyeol, but he can feel his eyes boring into the side of his face. He squirms.

“Well─” Chanyeol starts but is cut off ─ once _again_ , what the hell? ─ by his phone, it’s his ringtone this time. He checks the caller ID and makes a confused sound. “Sorry Soo, I gotta take this. It’s him.” He slides off the counter and hurries out of the kitchen to answer the call.

Kyungsoo watches him with a disbelieving expression. Since when does Chanyeol take his calls in private around Kyungsoo? Also what is up with this guy it’s─ Kyungsoo has to check the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It’s freaking eight p.m. on a Tuesday.

_Nobody calls at this time!_ , Kyungsoo thinks and pointedly ignores thoughts of Sehun and Jongin doing the same exact thing in favour of his righteous indignation.

Also, Chanyeol was at the station all day today, what does the guy want from him now?

While these questions swirl in his head, Kyungsoo gets a whiff of something faintly burning. With a yelp, he turns back to the stove to shut off the heat of both the sauce, mostly salvageable, and the spaghetti, which are now a bit soggy.  

_Great_.

Δ

 

A week later, Sehun is sitting across from Kyungsoo, who keeps glancing at him from where he’s typing a report on his laptop.

They’re at the coffee shop, having met between classes and decided to head here instead of to the library to catch up on assignments together, Sehun whining for some bubble tea.

Kyungsoo types one more sentence before furtively bringing his gaze back upon his younger friend.

“Hyung. Stop staring.”

Kyungsoo startles and opens his mouth to deny, but one unimpressed look from Sehun makes him shut up.

“What is it?”

Kyungsoo sighs. He can do this, it’s just an innocent, casual question.

“Do you know if…” he clears his throat. “Is Chanyeol, um, dating anyone?”

Sehun’s eyes narrow in an openly assessing look. “Not that I’m aware of. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant. He’s failing at it, and he knows it.

He can't do this.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Seriously, hyung? You can do better than that. You’re into Chanyeol hyung, just admit it.”

Kyungsoo flinches at that. He’s not stupid, he knows he likes Chanyeol. Has known for a while now. Still, hearing it said out loud doesn’t make it any easier. Or less scary.

He freaking likes his best friend of seven years.

_Fuck_.

“W-Well,” he stutters. Freaking stutters. In front of Sehun of all people. He is so not gonna live this down. “How did you figure it out?”

Sehun snorts, but he’s got a pleased little smile on his face. Still, his tone is very flippant when he says, “Um, I don't know. Maybe the huge heart eyes you’ve got every time Chanyeol hyung opens his mouth were a clear giveaway? Or even when he just stands there in all his tall, dumb puppy glory for that matter.”

Kyungsoo tries to protest but Sehun keeps going. “Or worse when he stands near you, straight up hovering over you.”

Kyungsoo stays silent at that because it’s not like it’s not true. Sehun has caught him enough times already anyway.

“Fine. I admit it. I may… have a little crush on Chanyeol,” he rushes out.

 

Sehun snorts again, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _Little.’_ under his breath as he shakes his head. “Well, fucking finally, hyung. This stupid dance you guys have been doing around each other for years has been really painful to watch.”

Kyungsoo splutters. “What? _Years_? What are you talking about?”

Sehun brings his hand up to cover his eyes for a brief moment, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

“Whatever. Your self-denial doesn’t matter right now, what _does_ matter is you gathering your courage and going to Chanyeol hyung to confess you want to have hot gay sex with him all over you guys’ apartment,” he says matter-of-factly.

Kyungsoo’s face has never burned so hot so fast. He desperately tries to chase away any and all thoughts of a flushed, messy haired and bright eyed Chanyeol in various states of undress on the couch, on the bed. Oh god, on the _kitchen counter_.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

“Shut. Up. Sehun.” He grits out.

Sehun levels him with an unimpressed look. “What are you twelve? Get a grip… or maybe not,” he adds in a guffaw.     

Kyungsoo really hates Oh Sehun. 

He takes a deep breath, willing his flush to go down. “Anyways. Even if I was thinking of doing that, which I’m _not_ ,” he gives his younger friend a pointed look. Sehun shrugs. “I can’t. Not now that Chanyeol is all about that _Mr. Radio Presenter Saviour Of Rubber Bands_ or whatever the fuck.”

Kyungsoo knows he sounds petulant and childish, but he can’t help it okay? He thought Chanyeol being so clingy and touching him like _that_ every chance he got had meant something.

He’s mostly come to terms with the fact that he likes his best friend. Really, really likes his best friend. And Chanyeol behaving like that had given him hope that they could start something more than just friendship, maybe. His heart makes a weird leap in his chest just thinking about it.

But then another guy just had to come into the picture…

It’s because Chanyeol was wearing that stupid pair of jeans on his first day, Kyungsoo is sure of it. Of course, he looks irresistible wearing them. Kyungsoo did have a bad feeling about it, all those weeks ago. He should have said something when he had had the chance...

Sehun is looking at him with an open mouth. “Rubber bands? What are you talking about, hyung?”

Kyungsoo huffs in frustration. “Chanyeol has been talking on the phone non-stop with this guy from KBS. Texts, calls… you name it! He’s always laughing and smiling too, what the fuck?” He says with a scoff. “I can’t stand it. What does that guy want from _my_ best friend? _My_ Yeol?”

Sehun snickers. “I might have an idea…”

Kyungsoo kicks him under the table. Hard.

“Ow!” Sehun whines. “Violence? I don’t think that’s a trait Chanyeol hyung will appreciate─ _Ow_ , stop it hyung!” he whines even louder at another well-aimed kick from Kyungsoo, who stares at him impassively.

“Listen,” Sehun begins while rubbing his sore leg. “I don’t know who this Mr Radio Presenter is, I’ve never heard Chanyeol hyung talk about him─ which is actually a big hint about how much this guy affects him!” he exclaims as he straightens up. “You know how Chanyeol hyung is when he really likes something, even if for a short time. He gets obsessed. Not for nothing, he never shuts up about you,” he raises a pointed eyebrow as he says that last bit and Kyungsoo slouches down, choosing to keep silent, still not convinced and definitely moping. However, a flicker of hope still makes a little home in his heart.

Sehun sighs a little, brow furrowing in worry for his hyung. “Listen, tonight we’re having a night out. It’s gonna be me, Minseok hyung and Jongin, Yixing hyung and Junmyeon hyung.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth ready to protest, not really feeling like going out, but Sehun beats him to it. “ _Chanyeol hyung_ already agreed. This morning. He’s coming so you should too, who knows maybe something will happen tonight.”

He gives him a wink and Kyungsoo groans, fight already lost.

 

Δ

 

They end up having dinner at a nice restaurant a block from their apartments that night, all seven of them piling into a booth. Kyungsoo ends up pressed against Chanyeol’s left side, arms and thighs brushing as they chat with Junmyeon and Minseok respectively.

They order their food and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

_This is gonna end up badly_ , Kyungsoo thinks, a feeling of dread about to settle heavy in his stomach when suddenly a hand settles on his thigh under the table. It pushes a shudder up his spine that easily replaces the dread with white-hot heat.

He doesn’t look up but suddenly Kyungsoo is even more aware of everything Chanyeol, how his deep voice reverberates in Kyungsoo’s ear while he excitedly tells Minseok about the podcast he got to record today at the station, how his chest moves with every breath as he listens attentively to Jongin talk about the new cake shop he and Minseok discovered on one of their dates. And Chanyeol’s hand is so warm and big, wrapping around his thigh just above the knee effortlessly.  

Kyungsoo briefly closes his eyes. The night has only started and he’s already finding it hard to breathe. He clears his throat and tries to focus on what Junmyeon is telling him about his new professor, clinging to any possible distraction.

The food arrives and everything is delicious, but Kyungsoo is still a little too preoccupied with Chanyeol, who keeps stealing his food, leaning down with his mouth open and waiting patiently until Kyungsoo relents and gives him a bite with his chopsticks, chewing with satisfaction afterwards. Its makes Kyungsoo feels terribly fuzzy.

And even though he’s making an effort to talk with everyone at the table, Chanyeol’s hand is still a little too distracting, especially now that Chanyeol has started to trace his fingers just barely along the inseam of his jeans while still chatting casually with Jongin and Minseok.   

He seems to get bolder the more he drinks. In fact, they’re halfway through their meal and Chanyeol’s already slightly more than tipsy, body slouching more and more into Kyungsoo’s side. Chanyeol is a famous lightweight and Kyungsoo will have to keep an eye out for every drink he takes from now on if he doesn’t want to deal with a passed out Chanyeol. It’s happened way too often in all of their years of friendship and it’s never been a pleasant experience. For either of them.

He’s not the only one though, Junmyeon and Jongin are in the same state as Chanyeol while Yixing and Minseok are just getting started. Kyungsoo, an average drinker, has always wondered about the livers of steel his two friends seem to be gifted with. It’s incredible how those two are able to drink undefined amounts of alcohol without passing out or feeling any kind of hangover the next morning. It’s just not normal.

Sehun on the other hand; he’s the one who keeps ordering more bottles of soju and proposing new, progressively more ridiculous toasts. _To nipples_ , seriously? It even got the most cheerings...   

He’s interrupted in his reverie by the weight of Chanyeol’s head leaning on his shoulder as he giggles at something Jongin said. Kyungsoo glances down at him and is met by the sight of Chanyeol grinning at him from upside down.

“Soo…” he drawls and with another small giggle he buries his face against Kyungsoo’s neck, vigorously nuzzling into its crook.

_Ugh, why does he have to be so cute?_

A half second later Kyungsoo flinches, eyes widening as Chanyeol’s hand trails high up his thigh, way too high to be proper in public, and promptly clamps over it.

_Why does that have to be so hot?!_

For the second time that night, Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and tries to breathe, making an effort to ignore Chanyeol’s slightly wet lips grazing the skin of his neck and his tickling, warm breath.

When he finally feels like he’s not going to spontaneously combust, Kyungsoo opens his eyes to find Sehun looking at the two of them, an incredibly smug smirk on his face.

Before Kyungsoo can react in any way, Sehun is whipping out two more shot glasses from who knows where and filling them to the brim with alcohol, then he turns to look at Chanyeol, who’s still making an impression of a koala against Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol hyung,” he calls him with a sickeningly sweet voice. “Let’s have another toast you and me, shall we?”

Chanyeol straightens up at that, eagerly reaching for the glass that Sehun is handing him, Kyungsoo too slow to grab it and take it away from him.

“To Kyungsoo hyung!” Sehun says raising his own glass and Chanyeol enthusiastically nods his head, downing the shot, Kyungsoo’s shout of “Chanyeol, no!” falling on deaf ears.

Kyungsoo snatches the now empty glass from Chanyeol’s hand and starts gathering their things. “We’re leaving,” he says with a sigh. “Before you guys can get Chanyeol seriously drunk.” He glares at Sehun, who gives him an innocent smile, and then he stands up dragging Chanyeol with him, who happily lets Kyungsoo wrap him up in his oversized bomber jacket.

They pay for their food and drinks before bidding goodnight to their friends and exiting the restaurant. The sudden bite of the winter night air makes them both shiver, Chanyeol quick to plaster himself against Kyungsoo’s back, wrapping his arms around his chest with a whine.

“It’s cold”

Kyungsoo pats the hands clasped tightly against his front. “We’ll have to hurry up then.”

They make their way home like this and as soon as they walk through the front door, Chanyeol kicks off his shoes and makes a beeline for the couch where he flops down, face smushed into the throw pillows.

“Oh no, no, no,” Kyungsoo says from where he’s putting away their shoes in the tiny closet by the door. “You are not falling asleep on the couch,” he tells Chanyeol, making his way towards him. “C’mon, get up. To your room.”

He pats Chanyeol’s head, who huffs disgruntled but doesn’t make any move to get up. Kyungsoo groans and starts pulling at Chanyeol’s arm.

“Chanyeol c’mon, you don’t want to wake up here tomorrow”.

Chanyeol turns to lie on his back, sleepy eyes blinking up at him. Kyungsoo decides to put on a stern voice.

“Chanyeol get up and go sleep into your room, you’re gonna regre─”

He is cut off by Chanyeol tugging sharply on the hand pulling at his arm, making Kyungsoo fall on top of him with a yelp.  

Kyungsoo closes his eyes when he makes contact with his firm chest, body sprawled awkwardly over Chanyeol’s limbs. When he finally looks up, he finds his face inches away from Chanyeol’s, his breath hitching when he meets Chanyeol’s stare. There’s still a mix of tipsiness and sleep in his eyes but that’s not the only thing that’s making them so heavy. Kyungsoo detects something sharper, something he can’t name.

One of Chanyeol’s hands settles on Kyungsoo’s lower back while the other reaches up to brush his knuckles over his cheek. Kyungsoo can’t move, millions of thoughts swirling frantically inside his head and the scent of Chanyeol so close to him intoxicating. He watches how Chanyeol’s eyes seem to roam all over his face before settling on his mouth.

Kyungsoo can’t breathe either, feeling as if he’s burning up.

“C-Chanyeol,” he manages to let out in a weak voice.

Chanyeol’s eyes return to stare into Kyungsoo’s own, and everything seems to move in slow motion as Kyungsoo leans down towards Chanyeol, his fingers clutching Chanyeol’s sweater right as their lips meet.

Kyungsoo’s breath rushes out of him and he closes his eyes, a soft moan escaping from his mouth and getting lost in Chanyeol’s as they come together again and again and again.

There’s a little voice in the back of his head that’s telling him that this isn’t right, how it’s _happening_ isn’t right, but Kyungsoo ignores it in favour of drowning in the taste of Chanyeol’s lips, a little sour from all the soju he drank earlier.

Chanyeol’s grip on his lower back tightens when he licks the seam of Kyungsoo’s mouth, and the hand cupping his jaw slides into his hair, gripping at it when Kyungsoo opens up and lets him lick past his lips.

They groan in unison as their tongues caress each other, careful at first and then getting bolder, until the slick sounds of their tongues meeting become the only thing disrupting the silence of the apartment.

They part after a while, the need to come up for breath too strong to ignore anymore. Panting slightly, Chanyeol rests his head back on the arm of the couch. His eyes are heavy from the booze and the day’s fatigue, and before what seems like a content smile can make its way across his face, they slip closed and he falls asleep.

Kyungsoo stares at him, disoriented from all that’s happened in the last ten minutes, until the gravity of it hits him like a ton of bricks.

He slides off Chanyeol’s body, stepping away from the couch until he finds himself with his back against the door of his own room. He looks back at Chanyeol, sleeping soundly and looking so soft, so perfect for him, and his heart constricts.

He fucked up.

With a pitiful sound, he steps into his room and closes the door after himself. 

Δ

 

At around nine the next morning, Kyungsoo wakes up to a few seconds of blissful ignorance before the events of the night before come rushing back to him. He groans, kicking his legs in frustration, and then sits up.

He had been so stupid, so reckless kissing Chanyeol when he was _drunk_. Or well, not actually drunk but close, he was still not in control of his actions. Kyungsoo _was_ , though, and he remembers everything perfectly. The nice weight of Chanyeol’s hands on him, the hot and all-consuming slide of his tongue against his own. Kyungsoo groans again, Chanyeol’s _taste_.  

He remembers way too perfectly.

Shaking his head, he gets out of bed and goes to the door, opening it slightly to peek out into the living room. Chanyeol is still asleep on the couch, long limbs arranged awkwardly. It’s not a comfortable position to sleep in and Chanyeol will have all kinds of pains when he wakes up. Despite everything, Kyungsoo lets out an exasperated sigh at his best friend.

Still, the fact that Chanyeol isn’t awake yet is a great opportunity for Kyungsoo to think of a possible course of action, and he comes out of his room to head into the kitchen where he starts making breakfast for Chanyeol. He himself doesn’t feel hungry, stomach tightening in tiny knots of worry, but Chanyeol will surely wake up with at least a headache and maybe some nausea, so Kyungsoo will whip up something to help that settle down.

He looks around in the fridge and decides to make some light vegetable soup. Not too spicy, just how Chanyeol likes it.

While he putters around washing and chopping vegetables, Kyungsoo can’t push aside everything from last night. There are two possibilities: either Chanyeol remembers what happened between them or he doesn’t. If he does then Kyungsoo will have to apologize for─ for basically taking advantage of him, he thinks dejectedly. If something was ever going to happen between them, he never wanted it to happen this way, but it did so he needs to take responsibility. If Chanyeol doesn’t remember then Kyungsoo will have to tell him anyway, he feels terrible just thinking about keeping something so serious from his best friend. It doesn't help that his heart constricts at the thought of Chanyeol being too intoxicated to remember their kiss.

_Kisses_ , Kyungsoo’s mind supplies unhelpfully and he melts a little.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo’s at the stove stirring the soup in the pot, mind working a mile a minute, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when arms snake around his waist and a forehead presses against the top of his head.

“Mornin’,” Chanyeol mumbles and he’s pressed so close that Kyungsoo can only hope he can’t feel how hard his heart is beating.

“Morning Yeol,” Kyungsoo replies. “How are you feeling?”

“Awful. Got headache ‘n m’back hurts,” he answers, words muffled against Kyungsoo’s hair. His breath is hot and it sparks tingles that travel down Kyungsoo’s neck.

Chanyeol lifts his face then and asks in an accusing tone, “Why didn’t you wake me up when I fell asleep last night? And why did you leave me alone?”

Kyungsoo freezes and turns into Chanyeol’s arms to look up at him. Well, Chanyeol apparently does remember something. A sudden thought turns Kyungsoo’s insides to lead. What if Chanyeol _does_ remember about the kissing and is pretending nothing happened between them?

He feels sick. He can’t do that, not even for Chanyeol.

“I-I,” Kyungsoo stutters. Chanyeol is smiling softly at him and it makes his heart twist with pleasure and guilt.

He turns back around to face the stove, missing how Chanyeol starts dipping his head down towards his face, eyes on his mouth. He shuts off the heat and takes a deep breath.

“Yeol, we need to talk.” He says and takes one of Chanyeol’s hands that are resting on his waist, leading him back to the couch. They sit down facing each other, Kyungsoo with his head bent down before making up his mind and meeting Chanyeol’s warm eyes.

“About last night,” he starts. “Our… kiss.”

Chanyeol scoots a little closer to him, as if eager. “Yes?” he prompts, and Kyungsoo must be imagining the anticipation in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo rushes out. “It─ it was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done what I did, not when you─ not like tha─”

He’s interrupted by Chanyeol hastily leaning away. Kyungsoo feels his chest deflate but makes himself keep going. “What I did was careless and stupid. I shouldn’t have and just─ please, Chanyeol, forgive me?”

Chanyeol isn’t looking at him, eyes staring straight ahead and shoulders sunken. Kyungsoo doesn’t dare utter another word and his heart skips a beat when Chanyeol finally turns to face him and says, “Okay.”

The pressure in Kyungsoo’s body decreases at that and he slumps down a little against the back of the couch. “Okay,” he repeats.

“Nothing to apologize for. Nothing happened.” Chanyeol says and the smile he gives him is nothing like the ones Kyungsoo’s used to receiving, he doesn’t like it. It’s a strained smile, lips pressed into a thin line, and it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Kyungsoo then feels a pang in his chest when Chanyeol’s words register.

“N-Nothing?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says and his tone is suddenly chipper, if a little muted.

Well, there goes any hope Kyungsoo has ever had for… _something_. It’s crushed and burned.

“Sure…” he says looking down.

There’s a short silence and Chanyeol is the one who breaks it when he stands up and says, “Well. I have to go to the station.”

Kyungsoo stands up as well. “But you said this Saturday they were letting you stay home?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol swallows. “But I remembered I have to finish editing a podcast and it’s pretty important so, I figure why not… do it today…”

“I made you some soup,” Kyungsoo blurts out. “For breakfast. Would you like to eat it?” he feels desperate.

“Great,” Chanyeol gives him another smile and it seems like he’s put a little more effort into making this one look more genuine. “I’ll eat it at the station. I’ll go get ready now.”

“Okay…” Kyungsoo says but Chanyeol has already disappeared into his room.

 

Δ

 

To say that the past two weeks have been awful would be an understatement, and it all comes down to one, stupidly tall problem. Park Chanyeol.

It’s not that things have changed drastically between them but they _are_ different. Kyungsoo thought that they were going to at least be a little awkward around each other the first few days, but that’s not what happened.

They have fallen back into the same old routine right away, except for the fact that Chanyeol won’t even sit beside him anymore. Even when they ㄧ _god forbid_ , Kyungsoo thinks bitterly ㄧ find themselves sitting together on their couch, Chanyeol always makes sure to be as far away from Kyungsoo as possible. He doesn't flop down against Kyungsoo after not even five minutes of sitting down as he used to do, he doesn’t let his head rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder or in his lap. Kyungsoo can’t even run his fingers through his hair anymore!

God but he misses Chanyeol’s hair.   

Basically, Chanyeol has been keeping Kyungsoo at a safe distance and he’s not as subtle as he thinks he is. If he even wants to be subtle about it. He doesn’t even call him _Soo_ anymore, for fuck’s sake.

He also spends a lot of time outside the apartment, most times either heading out before Kyungsoo wakes up in the morning or coming back late into the night. The other day, for example, Kyungsoo sent Chanyeol a text asking him if he was going to make it for dinner, trying to lure him in with the promise of the spaghetti he was making. Chanyeol’s reply had been a measly _sorry. gotta stay at the station_ and _dont wait up_.

Kyungsoo had tried but eventually fell asleep.

Supposed avoiding of Kyungsoo aside, Chanyeol is being his usual grinning, easygoing, freaking _jolly_ self. And this is what is making Kyungsoo crazy. And feel powerless.

So yeah, Kyungsoo has been moping for the past two weeks and it doesn’t seem like his days will improve anytime soon. Today is enough proof of that.

It’s a Wednesday and Kyungsoo is currently in one of the University’s classrooms. His class ended ten minutes ago but he’s still here, frantically rifling through his bag. He’s supposed to submit a project for his Photoshop elective later but the USB flash drive he brought from home is nowhere to be found.

Letting out a frustrated sound, he turns the bag upside down and lets its contents fall into a messy heap on his desk. Still no trace of the damn flash drive and class starts in less than twenty minutes.

He runs a hand through his hair, feeling miserable. If he doesn’t hand in that stupid project in time he’s going to be so screwed. He doesn’t even like stupid Photoshop, he regretted choosing the elective after the introductory lesson. He came home with a cloud hanging over his head that day and Chanyeol had taken one look at him from the couch before getting up to wrap his arms around him. He had even made Kyungsoo hot chocolate and listened to his whining.

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut at the memory. Chanyeol has never felt so distant and it’s all his fault.

He misses his best friend...

“Kyungsoo?”

He startles at the sound of his name and hastily wipes away any moistness that’s started to gather in his eyes before turning around.

It’s Joohyun, standing by the open classroom door. She looks very pretty today, dressed simply in a cream-colored wool dress with long sleeves and her hair up in a ponytail.

“Oh. Hey Joohyun,” he says and tries to put on a smile that just feels fake. “Did you need something?”

“No, I was passing by and I spotted you here alone,” Joohyun says as she walks towards him, and when she’s close enough her brow furrows. “Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo nods his head tiredly. “Yes, just having a bad week.”

She hums and then her gaze drops to the mess of pens, notes and books on Kyungsoo’s desk. She lets out a chuckle. “Did a hurricane pass by before me?”

Kyungsoo sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “About that… I have to give my Photoshop professor a project I made in about,” he checks his wristwatch. “Less than fifteen minutes, but I can’t find my flash drive anymore,” he says with a wry smile.

“Professor Choi, right?” Joohyun asks, head tilted to the side.

“The one and only,” he sighs.

Joohyun winces sympathetically. “I feel sorry for you, I took that elective too and I hated it,” she tells him and reaches out to pat a hand on his shoulder, leaving it there afterwards.

Kyungsoo is too busy wallowing in his own misery to notice.

“Yeah… well, I’ll probably flunk it at this point,” he shrugs.  

“No don’t say that,” Joohyun says and she steps even closer. “I hated the class but I was one of the best students, you know. And Mr Choi had a soft spot for me,” she chuckles. “I could talk to him if you want. What do you say?”

Kyungsoo only notices that her hand was on his shoulder when Joohyun slides it up his neck, and then it’s too late because then she’s cupping his jaw and looking him right in the eye.

The hell…

“Uh,” he begins but is interrupted by the loud sound of running footsteps.

“ _Kyungsoo._ ”

Chanyeol bursts through the door and stops just inside the room, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. When he looks up his eyes widen a bit and he suddenly straightens his back, face falling as he takes in how close Kyungsoo and his TA are standing, eyes zeroing in on her hand on his jaw. Kyungsoo tears his head away from Joohyun’s gentle grip as if burned, but Chanyeol is already looking down, expression closed off.

“I found this outside our apartment as I was leaving for the radio station,” he says in a detached tone as he fishes out a flash drive from his back pocket. Kyungsoo’s flash drive. “I knew you need it for later so I thought I’d bring it to you.”

Kyungsoo takes a step forward. “Chanyeol,” he says tentatively but Chanyeol takes one back.

“Hope it’s not too late,” he says and looks back at them. “But it seems like you’re fine,” and he drops the flash drive on the first desk within his reach before turning and leaving the classroom.

“No wait,” Kyungsoo makes a move to follow Chanyeol before he remembers his bag on the desk and starts stuffing everything back in as quickly as he can. Then he’s running out of the classroom, snatching the flash drive from where Chanyeol left it and leaving Joohyun standing there, only giving her a hurried half-wave.

“Chanyeol wait!”

He’s shouting, uncaring of the looks he gets from the students that are passing through the same hallway, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to hear him and Kyungsoo eventually loses him after he rounds a corner. There’s too many people in the way and Chanyeol’s long steps are too fast for him.

He lets out a frustrated cry and smushes his face in his hands, shoulders hunched, rubbing until he’s seeing little sparks of red and white behind his closed eyelids.

With another huff he stands up straight, his mind made up.

_Tonight_.

With one last glance at where he lost sight of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo starts making his way to class.

 

Δ

 

Kyungsoo is in front of the door to his and Chanyeol’s apartment, quietly freaking out.

He’s been staring at their welcome mat for the past fifteen minutes, thousands of thoughts filling his mind and not all of them pleasant. In fact, most of them are horrible and Kyungsoo is terrified.  

He knows what he has to do. He knows he has to get inside and confront his best friend.

All these days spent apart from Chanyeol or talking to an almost diluted version of him that lacked his usual warmth and genuine care, they have made Kyungsoo realize that what he feels for Chanyeol isn’t just a crush. It’s gone beyond that, and Kyungsoo is pretty sure it has been like this for a long time.

He was going to keep silent at first, but after what happened this afternoon in that classroom, hope has made its comfy, warm little house back in Kyungsoo’s heart.

Kyungsoo knows what he saw on Chanyeol’s face when he was looking at him and Joohyun standing so close together. As much as it pains him, he saw hurt there and resignation. Heartbrokenness.  

Kyungsoo knows he has to tell Chanyeol how he feels. Now. 

With trembling fingers, Kyungsoo keys in the passcode to their apartment and takes a deep breath before opening the door.

“Chanyeol?” he calls out as he steps inside.

Silence.

He takes off his shoes and tries again. “Chanyeol, are you home?”

He hears the soft sound of shuffling feet and he turns to see Chanyeol coming out of the bathroom. He’s wearing a pair of grey sweats but no top, and Kyungsoo can see that he’s just taken a shower because his hair is wet, clear drops of water rolling down the sides of his face and neck.

Kyungsoo’s chest tightens. Chanyeol is gorgeous and he just wants to kiss him.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greets him. He seems… normal, as if what happened earlier never took place. His expression is open and his eyes are earnest.

“Hey, Yeol.” Kyungsoo greets back and goes to the couch, where he sits with his eyes downcast. Chanyeol stays where he is leaning against the frame of the bathroom door.

Kyungsoo starts playing with a bare thread sticking out of one of the throw pillows. “Did you eat the kimbap I made you for lunch today? I left it in the fridge before leaving for class.”

He feels stupid talking about random stuff when he has _something_ to say, but he’s still scared and honestly he feels a little rattled after seeing Chanyeol looking so sexy but so soft at the same time. Again, the urge to kiss him is overwhelming.

Chanyeol shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Yes. It was delicious, thank you.”

Kyungsoo feels a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Body buzzing a little with pleasure, he says, “What do you feel like eating tonight? I’ll cook whatever you want.”

He lifts his eyes to look at Chanyeol, who shifts his gaze to the side instead.

“Actually, I’m going out tonight,” he says.

“Oh.”

“On a date.” Chanyeol adds.

Kyungsoo feels his heart skid to a painful halt in his chest.

“Oh,” he repeats.

“Yeah. Um, remember that Minho guy from the station? The presenter?” Chanyeol asks.

Kyungsoo chuckles, trying and failing to conceal the bitterness. “I do.”

Chanyeol is looking at him now, his eyes unreadable. “He asked me. Well, he’s been asking for a while but I’ve always... declined...” he trails off. “But anyway, yeah. I won’t be home tonight.”

Kyungsoo looks away and after a pause, Chanyeol adds, “Don’t wait up.”

Those last three words hit Kyungsoo like a hard punch in the guts, and he can’t breathe.

When it’s clear he’s going to stay silent, Chanyeol turns to head back into the bathroom.

“I’ll finish getting ready,” he says and closes the door behind him.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and puts his face in his hands, feeling sick. He also feels like crying. He had his chance and he lost it. He didn’t even have time to do something about it and now it’s slipped right through his fingers. Or maybe he did have time but he was just too blind, too oblivious to understand. He doesn’t know, it’s all his fault anyway.

Kyungsoo has no idea how long he stays on the couch like that, but at some point the bathroom door opens again and Chanyeol steps out. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and what he sees makes him swallow, hard.

Chanyeol’s hair isn’t wet anymore, it’s dry and it looks fluffy and unstyled. He’s wearing an emerald green sweater, rigorously oversized, and his infamous black skinny jeans with rips on his thighs and knees.

It’s that particular piece of clothing and its implications that make something snap inside Kyungsoo. He can’t let someone else take Chanyeol away from him. And he won’t.

Kyungsoo swiftly rises from the couch and walks up to an unsuspecting Chanyeol about to step into his room.

“Don’t.”

Chanyeol startles a little at the sudden sound of Kyungsoo’s voice and turns to face him with a confused frown. “What?”

Kyungsoo stares him straight in the eye and fists the front of his sweater.

“Don’t go. Please.”

Chanyeol is looking down at him, lost. “What are you talking about, Kyungsoo?” he sounds a little exasperated.

“Don’t go on that date. Chanyeol I─” he takes a deep, fortifying breath. “I’m in love with you.” He says with finality.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen but he remains silent.

“I think I’ve been for a long time but just didn’t realize. Only recently, since you’ve been so much touchier than usual and I just. It’s been driving me crazy. I mean, you are my best friend. My best friend in the whole fucking world and… I didn’t know what to think at first, or do. But this feeling just keeps getting stronger and louder and─ and you’re freaking perfect. So perfect for me and it doesn’t help me at _all_. And I can’t stop thinking about our kiss. That night, I shouldn’t have made a move on you when you were practically drunk. That was a mistake, but the kiss? It wasn’t. It was perfect and it’s been replaying in my mind non-stop ever since─”

Kyungsoo closes his mouth in an attempt to stop this train wreck of a confession. He inhales some much-needed air and looks back up at a slack-mouthed Chanyeol.

“I love you, Chanyeol. Please don’t go on that date.”

There’s silence for a few terrifying moments and then Chanyeol is crashing his mouth against Kyungsoo’s.

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to realize that this is actually happening, but the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips pressed against his own is enough to swing him into action. With a moan, he opens his mouth to take more of Chanyeol and bite onto his lower lip, pulling at it and making Chanyeol groan. 

God, Chanyeol’s sounds. Kyungsoo feels so hot and he wants _more_.

They stumble back towards the couch, Chanyeol pushing Kyungsoo down onto it and straddling his lap. Chanyeol’s weight on his body makes Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back, and with another needy moan he’s pulling Chanyeol down towards him by the front of his sweater. Their mouths meet again and again in hard presses until Kyungsoo slides his tongue oh so slowly against the seam of Chanyeol’s lips, who parts so beautifully for him that Kyungsoo can do nothing but plunge into him. He revels in the fact that he can taste Chanyeol again, he’s missed it so much since that Saturday night all those days ago.

Their hands roam all over each other’s bodies, and Kyungsoo soon discovers just how much Chanyeol loves it when he slides his fingers into his soft hair and tugs at it, delicious whimpering sounds cascading out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Soo.”

Hearing his name being whined like that sets Kyungsoo’s insides on fire, and he puts his hands on Chanyeol’s hips, pulling him closer and closer until their fronts are flush together.

“ _Soo_.”

Chanyeol grinds down, the sensation of  Kyungsoo’s clothed erection rubbing against his ass making him groan, high pitched. Kyungsoo is positive he’s going to combust at any moment.

Then Chanyeol suddenly breaks the kiss, panting. Kyungsoo swallows thickly, his eyes roaming all over Chanyeol’s beautiful face, taking in his flushed cheeks and spit-slicked lips. He can’t help himself and leans up to press their lips together once again.

“I─” Chanyeol tries to get out in between pecks. “I have to call─” he gasps as Kyungsoo starts nipping at his lips.

Kyungsoo can’t get enough of his sounds.

After a few more moments, Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s face in his hands to keep it at a distance and prevent Kyungsoo from distracting him again.

“I have to make a quick call,” he finally manages to say. 

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo grumbles and squeezes Chanyeol’s hips, startling a strangled sound from his throat, before reluctantly letting him off his lap. He parts his legs and sinks more into the couch as Chanyeol disappears into his room, eyes closing and mouth drawing up in a slow, satisfied smile. His breathing is still a little laboured from the heated kisses. He feels euphoric.

Chanyeol is his, and it’s like an adrenaline rush through his veins.

A few minutes later, a muttered _‘fuck_ ’ disrupts Kyungsoo’s self-satisfied thoughts and he opens his eyes to see Chanyeol standing there, lower lip between his teeth and a heavy look in his eyes.

“You’re so hot,” Chanyeol says with a desperate edge to his voice and it only takes him two long steps to reach the couch and settle back on Kyungsoo’s lap, caging him with his long legs.

Kyungsoo lets out a husky laugh. “I think you win this one, Yeol.”

His hands slide up Chanyeol’s thighs and settle on his ass. “Did you make that call?” he asks.  

Face inches apart from Kyungsoo’s, Chanyeol nods.

“Did you make the situation clear?” he prompts and squeezes each of Chanyeol’s asscheeks possessively, making him whimper.  

Chanyeol nods again, harder.

“Good.”

And then they’re kissing again, heavy and hurried, teeth clacking. With one last suck on Chanyeol’s tongue, Kyungsoo trails his lips to his jaw and neck, laving his tongue there and sucking dark bruises on his skin, the heady sound of Chanyeol’s pants against his ear making his hips buck up.

“S─Soo,” Chanyeol whines. “Let’s─ let’s─” he cuts himself off with a moan when Kyungsoo bites down onto his collarbone. “ _Bedroom_.” He finally grits out and then pulls away, getting up on trembling legs.

Kyungsoo raises as well and grasps Chanyeol’s wrist to pull him into the closest bedroom, not caring in the slightest about whose it is. Inside, Kyungsoo brings Chanyeol in front of him and sweeps in to kiss him again. He maneuvers them until the back of Chanyeol’s legs bump against the edge of the bed and then he’s pushing Chanyeol gently to lie onto the bedsheets.

Kyungsoo trails a hand down Chanyeol’s firm chest and taut stomach, feeling the soft material of his sweater under his fingers and stopping at his pelvis. He leans his head down and carefully lifts Chanyeol’s sweater up to his chest, revealing smooth skin before dropping an open-mouthed kiss above the waistband of his jeans. Chanyeol keens at that, fingers curling into the sheets, and then his breath hitches when Kyungsoo dips the fingers of both hands just inside his waistband, getting a feel of the warmth trapped in there.

Dropping another wet kiss on Chanyeol’s skin, Kyungsoo removes his fingers and places them on Chanyeol’s crotch, squeezing the swollen cock straining against his jeans.

“Oh, please.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo reassures Chanyeol. “Let’s get these off.”

They work together to get Chanyeol out of his clothes until he’s naked but for his boxer briefs and then Chanyeol sits up, grabbing Kyungsoo by his t-shirt and tugging at it to get him to undress too.

“Off, off, “ he whines urgently.

They get him out of his shirt together, but then Kyungsoo is pushing Chanyeol to lie down again. He kicks off his pants, climbing on the bed on his knees and arranging Chanyeol’s legs on either side of his thighs.

Chanyeol takes the opportunity to buck his hips up against Kyungsoo’s, getting their crotches to rub against each other. Kyungsoo groans and grabs him by the hips, hooking his fingers into the band of his boxers and sliding them down to his knees with a swift move, Chanyeol squirming as his hard cock springs free. Kyungsoo curls his fingers around it, tugs at it with firm pumps from base to tip and only stops briefly a few times to slide his thumb over the head, smearing precum all over the shaft.

Chanyeol moans, eyes squeezed shut and hips bucking to chase Kyungsoo’s hand. He looks so beautiful and desperate that Kyungsoo can’t resist, and he dips down to take the head of his cock in his mouth, tongue circling around it a few times and digging into the slit.

Chanyeol cries out at the tight, wet heat engulfing him and lets out a desperate mewl when Kyungsoo pulls off of him a few moments later.

“Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

Kyungsoo swallows and looks around, only now realizing that they’re in his room as he recognizes the familiar furniture and personal items. He stops stroking Chanyeol’s cock and leans over to reach for the bedside table to take out lube and a condom.

He settles back and dips down to kiss Chanyeol on the lips while tugging his boxer briefs all the way off, discarding them somewhere on the floor.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol nods furiously.

“Yes, yes, yes, please.”

Kyungsoo uncaps the little bottle of lube and squeezes a copious amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. He folds Chanyeol’s legs gently against his chest, exposing his hole, and his breath hitches at how it’s already clenching around air. It makes his dick throb.

Kyungsoo slowly traces his rim and Chanyeol wriggles, impatient. When Kyungsoo’s finger finally breaches him, he whimpers and clenches around it.

“God, Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo groans and watches in fascination as Chanyeol presses his ass back against his hand, completely engulfing his finger. “Slow down.”

Kyungsoo inserts a second finger, rubbing against Chanyeol's hot walls, and keeps stretching him until he’s taking four all at once, hole clamping down on them. Kyungsoo can’t take his eyes off of him, lips parted with near wonder at the sight Chanyeol’s making with his flushed cheeks and even more flushed chest, his eyes bright and watery as he begs for more, for harder. His hair is a mess from all the writhing, and whenever Kyungsoo hits his prostate he sobs pitifully, hands clamping tighter on Kyungsoo’s biceps and stomach glistening as more precum gushes out of his cock.

“Please Soo, I need you. God, please, fuck me. I’m so close,” Chanyeol is sobbing again, words slurring together, and Kyungsoo is already too strung out to wait any longer.  

While petting Chanyeol’s flank soothingly with one hand, he pulls his fingers out of his hole and unceremoniously wipes them clean on the sheets. He takes off his own boxer briefs carefully, hissing when the fabric still catches on the head of his cock. He reaches for the condom and his hands are trembling so much that it takes a few tries before he manages to tear the wrapping and roll the rubber on his cock.

He dips down to kiss Chanyeol once again, letting him lap at his lips, wet and uncoordinated, and his heart squeezes with the intensity of the love he’s feeling.

He grabs his cock and positions it against Chanyeol’s slick, quivering hole.

“Deep breaths now, baby.” And then he’s sinking into Chanyeol.

They groan in unison and the slide past Chanyeol’s rim is so good that Kyungsoo swears he can see stars.

“Soo, oh god, you’re─” Chanyeol pants and rolls his hips down.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo cries out, and he clenches his jaw as even more of his dick is pushed inside Chanyeol’s scorching heat. He’s going to be the death of him.

Carefully, Kyungsoo bottoms out and then stills for a few moments, head falling forward and breath coming out in short gasps as Chanyeol’s insides clench rhythmically around him.

“Move, Soo. Now.”

And Kyungsoo does, pulling out until only the tip of his cock is inside before bottoming out with a powerful thrust that makes Chanyeol keen. He keeps a gentle pace after that though, reveling in the quivers that wreck Chanyeol’s body every time he pushes back in, that ignite delicious sparks of pleasure in Kyungsoo’s loins, relishing in the languid and indulgent rolls of his hips that take both their breaths away.

“It’s s-so good,” Chanyeol breaths, looking at him from half closed eyes, and he’s so pretty. So pretty like this, open and pliant like this for him, and Kyungsoo is so lucky, he just has to lean down and kiss him breathless again.

The movement makes Kyungsoo’s cock brush against Chanyeol’s prostate, making him cry out against Kyungsoo’s mouth and wrap his legs tightly around his waist.

Kyungsoo picks up his pace then, fucking Chanyeol hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Chanyeol is even louder now, muscles clenching desperately around his cock, and Kyungsoo knows he won’t last much longer. Reaching a trembling hand, he starts pumping Chanyeol’s flushed cock with short and fast strokes, made easier by the precum leaking copiously from the tip.

Chanyeol shouts at that, body jerking, and a few more pumps are all it takes before he’s coming with a long, drawn out moan of Kyungsoo’s name, legs falling limply from his waist and onto the bed.  

The feeling of Chanyeol clamping down around him makes Kyungsoo’s hips stutter, the pressure enough to make him grit his teeth and let out a whimper, and he manages a few more erratic thrusts before he comes as well, letting out loud and strained pants as he empties himself into the condom.

When the waves of his orgasm recede, Kyungsoo flops down on top of Chanyeol, both of them feeling boneless as they try to catch their breaths. Then Kyungsoo sits up and carefully pulls out of Chanyeol’s swollen hole to go to the bathroom and quickly clean himself up, wetting a towel with warm water before returning to the bed, cleaning Chanyeol tenderly with it. He gets back on the bed when he's done and cuddles close to Chanyeol’s side, circling his arms around his chest.

Chanyeol gives a content sigh and turns to face him, a soft smile on his lips. Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

“Soo?”

Kyungsoo hums.

“I love you too. A lot.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open at that and his face breaks into a huge smile as he meets Chanyeol’s gaze. “I love you,” he whispers and leans in to press his lips to Chanyeol’s.

They share kisses until exhaustion catches up to them and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Δ

 

The morning after, Kyungsoo wakes up sprawled against a firm back, and when memories of last night come flooding back, he feels like he could pass out from the elation he’s feeling.

He tightens his grip around Chanyeol’s body and sidles up to drop soft little kisses all over his nape, neck and side of his face to wake him up.

It doesn’t work.

“Yeol?” he tries calling him, suckling idly on the skin of his neck.

Still nothing.

“Baby?”  

A kiss on the cheek and Chanyeol stirs a little, snuffling.

“Chanyeol, baby, wake up,” he tries again, a little louder, and Chanyeol finally does, blinking his eyes open and groaning softly as he stretches his limbs languidly. Then he’s rolling on his side and burying his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

He immediately starts nuzzling to it and it pulls a chuckle out Kyungsoo, who starts stroking his messy hair.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo says. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” comes Chanyeol’s muffled response.

“Mh,” Kyungsoo hums, mouth drawing up in a playful smirk. “I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing.”

Chanyeol bites his clavicle in retaliation and Kyungsoo laughs, feeling happy.

They stay like that, warm and quiet, until Kyungsoo’s alarm goes off and they reluctantly get out of the bed, taking turns for the bathroom and getting ready for the day.

They share a simple breakfast together, trading kisses here and there, and Kyungsoo feels like he’s in a dream, heartbeat picking up speed everytime his and Chanyeol’s eyes meet.

When it’s time to head out, they walk out of the apartment together, Chanyeol keying in the passcode before swooping down to kiss Kyungsoo breathlessly, pressing him against the front door, not seeming to care if one of their neighbours sees them.

When they break apart, Chanyeol rests his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and whispers, “I love you.”

Kyungsoo positively melts, and gives him a dopey smile. “I love you too.”

Chanyeol straightens up then, and with one last smile, starts making his way towards the elevator.

Kyungsoo remains pressed against the door for one more second before shaking his head and catching up to Chanyeol. 

It might feel like a dream, Kyungsoo thinks, but this is how his life is going to be from now on, and it is very much real.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... you made it all the way till the end? So brave, here have a cookie!  
> I hope you enjoyed this silly little story at least a little and hopefully you didn't cringe too much? It was also my first time writing smut so... aksjd  
> And please let me know what you think in the comments, I'd really really appreciate it. How did I do? Was it okay? Let me know ♡ 
> 
> Also, I can't believe it, but I have other stuff in the works so... stick around maybe? ♡


End file.
